<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>не может быть by nk_l_jt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422986">не может быть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt'>nk_l_jt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Soulmates, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:00:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24422986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nk_l_jt/pseuds/nk_l_jt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>соулмейт! ау, где после встречи со своей родственной душой у тебя выскакивает на носу прыщ, который не исчезнет, пока вы не поцелуетесь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>не может быть</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Тайлер нервничал. На самом деле, в таком состоянии он уже неделю. У него есть на это причины. И достаточно весомые. Как никак у него есть шанс получить первую работу.</p><p>В этом году Тайлер закончил школу и время перед учёбой в колледже решил посвятить подработке. Собеседование уже завтра, и нервничает он с каждой минутой всё сильнее. Джозеф прекрасно знает, что переживать не стоит, ведь это всё даже сложно назвать собеседованием. На должность кассира его возьмут с легкостью, нет ни одной причины для отказа. Тайлер это знает, но легче ему от этого не становится.</p><p>Дома слишком душно, поэтому он решает немного прогуляться. Заодно зайдёт в магазин и, конечно, в тот, в котором он собирается работать. Этот магазин находится недалеко от дома, что очень даже удобно.</p><p>Лето в этом году как никогда жаркое. По сути, оно даже не успело начаться, как всё желание выходить на улицу пропало из-за высокой температуры. Но это не мешает Тайлеру одеться во всё чёрное, нет, конечно. Кто-то считает это странным, но Тайлеру всё равно. У него на лице это написано. У него на лице написано, что его устраивает чёрная одежда и что, пожалуйста, не трогайте его, ему и так не нравится здесь находиться.</p><p>Тайлер заходит в магазин и сразу чувствует спасительную прохладу. Он мысленно отметил ещё один плюс в работе здесь — кондиционеры.</p><p>Парень целенаправленно идёт к стеллажу с хлопьями, по дороге думая, какие взять в этот раз. Парень думает, что это самый сложный выбор в его жизни, и улыбается своим мыслям. Он так ушёл в себя с выбором хлопьев, что не заметил, как врезался в какого-то придурка. Придурка потому, что тот моментально начал психовать и грубить.</p><p>— Ты, блять, в глаза долбишься или что? Смотри, куда прёшь! — проорал незнакомец и ушёл, сильно задев плечом Тайлера.</p><p>Джозеф толком не успел разглядеть незнакомца. Только то, что он был лет на пять старше, достаточно красив собой и, ну да, у него были ярко-синие волосы. Тайлер ненавидел стереотипы и ему нравились люди с яркой запоминающейся внешностью, но вот этот парень отлично подходил под категорию «грубый панк».</p><p>Джозеф надеется, что больше не встретит этого сомнительного молодого человека и быстро забывает о случившемся. У него и без того есть о чём переживать. Тем не менее, он берёт первую попавшуюся упаковку хлопьев и медленно идёт к кассе, на этот раз внимательно смотря по сторонам.</p><p>Остаток дня проходит смазанно и быстро. Тайлер немного поиграл с братом в баскетбол на заднем дворе и смотрел до ночи сериал. Всё, лишь бы не думать о завтрашнем дне. Он так и засыпает в обнимку с ноутбуком, на котором идут титры финальной серии, и обмотанными вокруг его шеи наушниками.</p><p>И просыпается в таком же положении только с достаточно сильной и неприятной болью в области носа. Он не обращает на это внимания и медленно ползёт в ванную. А потом громко кричит после того, как увидел своё отражение в зеркале, после того, как увидел огромный красный прыщ на своём носу.</p><p>На его крик сбегается вся семья, так что через минуту ванна переполнена людьми, которые совершенно не понимают, что произошло. А потом Тайлер поворачивается в их сторону, и всем всё становится ясно. И реакция уже у всех разная: его братья начинают громко смеяться, сестра мягко улыбается, ведь она искренне рада, что брат нашёл свою родственную душу так рано, отец всё ещё слегка не догоняет, что случилось, ведь он ещё не проснулся окончательно, а мать уже смаргивает слезы, притягивая Тайлера в объятия.</p><p>А сам Тайлер даже не думает о том, что встретил своего соулмейта. Он думает лишь о том, что через два часа у него собеседование, а у него огромный красный прыщ пестрит на лице. Как он вообще явится туда в таком виде?</p><p>Он даже не пытается его замазать, потому что прекрасно понимает, что это бесполезно. ТАКОЕ спрятать просто невозможно. Так что он надеется, что его начальство нормально отнесётся к его лицу, которое переживает не лучшие времена, а, может, даже порадуется за него, ведь далеко не всем удаётся встретить своего соулмейта, тем более, когда тебе всего лишь 18.</p><p>От этих мыслей Тайлер немного успокаивается и начинает собираться, избегая зеркал. Он думает, что должен выглядеть хорошо хотя бы в плане одежды, так что надевает на себя самую нарядную чёрную худи и самые целые чёрные скинни.</p><p>Он вышел намного раньше, ведь боялся опоздать, так что шёл как можно медленнее, пытаясь не обращать внимания на слегка подкашивающиеся ноги.</p><p>***</p><p>Джош находился в ужасном настроении уже второй день. Только сегодня ситуация была намного хуже.</p><p>Всё началось вчера, когда отец сказал ему провести собеседование для молодого парнишки, ведь тому надо куда-то отъехать. Джошу что, делать больше нечего?</p><p>У него есть своя работа, которая никак не относится к небольшому бизнесу отца, ему же уже как никак 24 года. Может, у него и свободный график и достаточно много свободного времени, но это совершенно не значит, что он хочет проводить это свободное время, проводя собеседование! У него и свои планы есть. Да и отец прекрасно знает, как Дану трудно общаться с людьми, а тут такая просьба. Именно поэтому он ходил весь день слишком злой, что даже умудрился нагрубить какому-то парнишке, который даже ни в чём не был виноват.</p><p>Ну, подумаешь, не заметил его и врезался. С кем не бывает! Но Джош как всегда показал свою «лучшую» сторону, нагрубил и накричал на парня. Достаточно красивого парня. Его перепуганные оленьи глаза не выходят из головы. А теперь еще и ЭТО. Джош смотрит на себя в зеркало, на этот прыщ, и думает о том, как иногда всё любит наваливаться в один момент. Джошу хочется кричать от отчаяния. Ему сейчас проводить собеседование, а он выглядит так, будто по нему проехался грузовик, причём раз десять, а этот прыщ, который означает, что Дан встретил свою родственную душу, явно не делает ситуацию лучше.</p><p>Джош надеется, что ничего страшного не произойдет, и именно с этими мыслями едет в магазин.</p><p>***</p><p>Несмотря на то, что Тайлер шёл как можно медленнее, он всё равно умудрился прийти на полчаса раньше. Он думает, что лучше раньше, чем позже, так что ищет человека, у которого можно узнать, куда именно ему идти. Первым ему на глаза попадается охранник.</p><p>— Извините, у меня на сегодня назначено собеседование, Вы случайно не знаете, куда мне подойти? — Тайлер старается говорить как можно увереннее, но ощущение, будто все на него смотрят и насмехаются, не покидает его и заставляет чувствовать себя еще хуже.</p><p>— Да, конечно. Тебе прямо, там дверь, ты поймёшь, когда увидишь. И удачи тебе! — Тайлер рад, что ему попался такой дружелюбный человек. Это заставило его почувствовать себя немного лучше.</p><p>Тайлер быстро нашёл кабинет, но ему понадобилась пара минут, чтобы собраться с силами и постучать. Он услышал тихое «входите», после чего открыл дверь и зашел в комнату.</p><p>А потом он увидел, кто сидит за столом. Тот самый грубый панк, у которого, к тому же, такой же прыщ на носу, как и у него самого.</p><p>В кабинете стало слышно, как два человека одновременно громко говорят «блять». Тайлер садится возле стола и начинает истерически смеяться, ведь только с ним могло произойти подобное.</p><p>— Чувак, с тобой всё в порядке?</p><p>Тайлеру требуется минута, чтобы успокоиться и, утерев слезы, ответить:</p><p>— Всё отлично. Просто поверить не могу, что мой соулмейт — грубый панк, — Тайлер усмехается и поднимает одну бровь, с вызовом смотря на человека, что сидит напротив.</p><p>Джош усмехается в ответ:</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что мой соулмейт — мальчик со стереотипным мышлением, — Джош складывает руки на груди и откидывается на кресло. — Меня, кстати, Джош зовут.</p><p>— Тайлер.</p><p>Они смотрят друг на друга испытывающими взглядами, не зная, что делать дальше.</p><p>Джош заговаривает первым:</p><p>— Я так понимаю, собеседование сорвано, так что такие условия: ты принят на работу, если поцелуешь меня.</p><p>Сказать, что Тайлер в шоке, значит ничего не сказать. Он не ожидал такого наглого поведения от своей родственной души, но, тем не менее, старается сохранить серьёзное выражение лица.</p><p>— Это потому что я тебе нравлюсь или потому что тебе очень не нравится этот отвратительный прыщ? — говорит Тайлер, вставая со своего стула и медленно подходя к Джошу, который в это время вставал с кресла.</p><p>— Тайлер, ты сам как отвратительный прыщ, — отвечает ему Джош, беря парня за талию и притягивая его к себе. Он наклоняется к его губам, касается их сначала слабо, а потом с каждой секундой всё увереннее.</p><p>Когда Тайлер чувствует, как боль от прыща прекратилась, что означало, что тот исчез, парень легонько отталкивает от себя Джоша и говорит, нагло улыбаясь:</p><p>— Для продолжения веселья ты обязан сводить меня на свидание.</p><p>— Куда угодно, Тайлер, — смеётся Джош, собирая свои вещи, беря Джозефа за руку и ведя его в какое-то более романтичное место, чем магазин.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>